The Land of Argonia
by Sceneirha Adelaide
Summary: This is a story about the Land of Argonia. The land where Eriol and Tomoyo once met each other by fate. A hundred years later, they were together again but something was wrong. Read and enjoy the story of ET and their magical world in The Land of Argonia
1. The Vision

To give you a short introduction…

This is the Land of Argonia. The land where two human beings met each other by fate. However, after a few years a tragedy occurred and they were separated by death. Centuries later, the lady was reincarnated. But she was found with no memory of her past life. The man, meanwhile, found himself alone between worlds as a spirit. And so, he battled against time to follow her and bring her back to the one he knew years ago. Not only that but they were called to pursue their unfinished quest to save their beloved land and to tell each other… how they really feel… 

The Land of Argonia

Chapter 1: The Vision

It was full of darkness at the first touch on the ground. The earth was wet and damped. It seemed that there would be an eternal muteness for nothing was in motion.

Then the feeling of emptiness subsided. Everything suddenly felt solid and normal. The bare land slowly materialized from underneath and the light of the new dawn spread throughout the place.

A whimsical song aroused out of nowhere. It was a very peaceful music that will surely enlighten the hearts of everyone. The song seemed to be unending, flowing though all parts of the land. It danced with the wind and soared over the darkening sky. Then something moved beneath the soil. It lifted itself up stretching the land. It didn't stop until it was at least a hundred feet high. The music now followed it up to the peak and after, it swirled around going down leaving the grown land full of the nature's creatures.

The uninhabited soil below was now occupied by trees, grasses of different sort, animals and various kinds of plants twice the size of the usual. Time flowed though it and as the fairies say, legend has it that this, is the creation of one new land… The Land of Argonia.

The days were scrolled down. Time passed by and thus years went through, decades and finally… centuries. Argonia, it was Argonia in the beginning and in the end. Argonia was the name, the place, where the human that was bound to be great, was born.

In the land of Argonia, the year before men invented prevailing gadgets, there once lived a lady of pure beauty and grace. She was no older than sixteen with long raven hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. And her name, was… Tomoyo. 

She was running northward in the middle of the great village of Argonia when her name was shouted. "Tomoyo!" She looked up and saw a light coming from a huge bronze decorated wall. She ran towards it but it seemed that the wall was also moving away. Tomoyo knew she couldn't make it but yet, she tried. She dodged the people around her all who was not aware of what was happening. Then, something caught her eye. Somewhere up ahead, she saw a dark haired guy blocking her path. He was a little taller than her but she couldn't see his face for his back was turned. Tomoyo intended in stopping for she was afraid to bump into him. Nevertheless, it was as if he could sense her and knew what was happening all along. He moved to give way to her but Tomoyo already lost her balance. She tottered forward ready to slam to the soil. However, a soft comforting arm held her and when she looked up, she saw the dark haired guy looking back at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Tomoyo stared into his dark azure eyes. "Yes." She replied. "Thank you." Something about him made her feel warm and convenient. She never saw anything more handsome than this guy that was holding her.

"The time is drawing near." he said. "Don't give up for you will be needed greatly."

Then everything turned dark except for the two of them. The dark haired guy started to walk away. She wanted to call him but something held her back. He turned around and faced her for the last time. "Don't lose hope while the dawn still has it's light."

Tomoyo felt everything around her was spinning. She slowly closed her eyes letting the vision of the handsome raven haired guy to gradually fade away from her memory. She didn't hear anything for a long time. Everything was still, until she started falling. Falling toward the bottomless pit. 

She thought it was going to take forever until she fell on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes and the lady called Tomoyo stared into her familiar bedroom. She sat straight and arranged her long raven hair.

"That was strange…" she said to herself. Then, she thought of everything again. "It was just a dream. Just a dream. Or… was it?"

That was chapter one of The Land of Argonia! I admit that it was far from the real story but anyway, who cares it's E+T so it's still the same!! I hope you like the first chapter because there are plenty to go! Don't forget to drop a review!

Thanks!


	2. A Peculiar Expression

The Land of Argonia

Chapter2 : A Peculiar Expression

"Don't lose hope while the dawn still has it's light." The words floated in Tomoyo's mind as she stared on the new windowsill in their classroom. The school had been repairing and painting everything from ceiling to floor tiles since last year. It's as if they're expecting something grandeur to come across and inspect the whole school. But Tomoyo doesn't mind it for now. She felt something is going to happen more important than having a new looking school. She was so drowned in thoughts that she didn't realized the janitor was wiping the floor almost three times and nearly missed her bag by inches. Her contemplation disappeared when a loud - 

"Hey Tomoyo!"

- echoed across the neat, well polished room.

Tomoyo looked up and smiled when she saw the affable face of her friend Sakura. 

"Tomoyo." she said walking towards her past the janitor and the teacher's table.

"Daydreaming again?" she stopped in front of her, arms folded and continued in a tone of exhaustion. "Tomoyo, it's the first day of school! You shouldn't be gluing yourself yet at the chair. We have plenty of time for that throughout the year."

"I was just - " Tomoyo began.

" - oh I understand." Sakura cut in in a know - everything sort-of-voice. "You're profoundly in contemplation about something or maybe someone isn't it?"

"Right."

She heaved a sigh. "It's always the same. I know it is."

Tomoyo blinked and Sakura giggled at her expression.

"I see it in your eyes." she sat down and turned the armchair to face her. "Those deep blue eyes shine differently and your vacant expression turns to a sparkling tranquillized looking face. It is as if you're in another world."

"You're really good at it Sakura."

"So," she said standing up, "Are you ready to take a stroll?"

"What stroll?" Tomoyo replied in her calm voice.

"Hello Miss foreigner!" she said in a tone of confusion. "We're going to take a look around our newly painted school! All of the students are talking about it." She looked out of the window and said in a dreamily voice. "They said there's a newly built chat room where you could talk with all of your friends as loud as possible so as not to disturb -" she paused and noticed something. Sakura gazed around the room.

"Tomoyo? Where are you?" she turned here and there but she's nowhere to be found."

"I'm over here Sakura!"

"She followed her voice and saw her leaning against a tree outside.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

Tomoyo walked towards her and replied. "Waiting for you. I thought we're going for a stroll."

"Oh. Yeah. Hang on, I'm coming." And she jogged towards her . _"Tomoyo always surprises everybody. On the other hand, nobody was able to surprise her."_

She is as calm as the sea.

They were just passing by the library to the chat room when the bell for the start of class alarmed Sakura.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "We haven't even got the chance to take a peek!."

Tomoyo turned and walked back to their classroom dragging an unsatisfied Sakura behind her.

They took their seats, Sakura, two seats from Tomoyo's right with her other satisfied friends at the back of the room. Tomoyo glanced at her side where there stood an empty chair. _So I guess nobody will be sitting beside me._

It seemed to have taken the teacher a max of five minutes or so outside before entering (it looked like she was talking to someone).

"Good Morning class." Mrs. Shentin, a tall, slim looking teacher with short blond hair and gold-braided spectacles said.

The students replied back and then it was followed by a "Today, as we all know is the start of the…" Mrs. Shentin's words soared out of Tomoyo's mind as she stared out of the window.

_I couldn't get that dream out of my mind… But strange, it doesn't appear to be an ordinary dream. It is something more than that…_

All of a sudden, an enlivening spirit flowed throughout her. It is as if being back to the place she was once very acquainted with. 

A moment passed by and something made her look in front of the class. Mrs. Shentin was introducing a new student and that was that. It was as though Tomoyo was waken from a hundred years sleep.

The dark haired guy in her dream looked spiritedly at her.

End of Chapter two! I hope you guys are enjoying reading my fanfic. So long and don't forget to drop a review!


	3. A Touch at The Heart

Thanks for those who submitted their reviews!

To those who have been asking, my story is set in only one time (present to be specific). The characters just usually have flashbacks and dreams but it is all really in one time. Hope you're not confused.

The Land of Argonia

Chapter 3: A Touch at the heart

" - beside Tomoyo." Mrs. Shentin's words finished with a total stupefaction among the faces of the students. Nonetheless, it was not in level with Tomoyo's. Even though her face stayed calm (because it always was) her insides were swelling with intense awe. She had a feeling that something like this is going to happen but she never expected that it would reach to meeting him and worse - sooner.

"By the looks of him, I reckon he came from far away." Gossips flew from student to student as their new classmate walked further towards where Tomoyo sat. He stopped in front of her. She thought he was going to say something but he merely smiled.

Others might symbolize it as an ordinary one but not for Tomoyo. She felt differently towards him. His smile, his face, gives her a feeling of profound contentment and belonging. It was one of those things that she would never forget because no one has ever smiled like that to her.

As he sat, Tomoyo cogitated that he was not such a new student to her. It was as though she had known him for a very long time. She intended on asking his name but thought it better if she did it later.

Break passed by, then their lunch. Tomoyo still hadn't asked him who he is. Something always stops her. The bell rang and the teachers dismissed the students. Tomoyo was about to go across the gate when something told her to turn around. Then, there near the tree, she saw the guy with dark hair looking back at her.

She was so filled with curiousness that she didn't realize that he was walking towards her.

"I never knew that it would take this long for us to meet each other." He said with composure. The guy slowly knelt down and said. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa by the way." He looked at her momentarily and continued. "It is my greatest gratitude to meet you princess Tomoyo." He held her hand and gently kissed it.

Tomoyo couldn't find the words to say. When Eriol soon stood up, she then said, "Thank you." She pondered of saying that he's totally mistaken because she is no princess. Nevertheless, she thought it would sound rude. The whole school was now looking at the two of them. Eriol finally spoke. "I hope to speak to you tomorrow." and with a last look at her, he left.

Apherdeite was just about to wonder what he wanted to tell her when she realized that all the eyes of the students were upon her. She blushed and hurriedly walked out of the gates of their school.

As she was about to cross the bridge of Numbark Scale, someone tapped her on the shoulder accompanied with a loud "Hey!" For some people, this action would be very surprising. However, not for Tomoyo, she turned around and faced her. It was Danice Burcham. The least person she would like to meet after such an astounding scene.

"So," Danice said in a mocking voice. "Trying to be the C.O.A. again?"

Tomoyo curled her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on! You know perfectly well what 'center of attention' means." she walked past her and turned hands on her hips. "Ever since you invented that imaginary snake of yours, you never get tired of doing another play, do you?" Tomoyo just stared at her. She doesn't really like the idea of quarreling with someone. She wished Danice would go away. Burcham rolled her eyes and continued walking through Numbark Street one. Tomoyo was just going to feel assuaged but then Danice shouted: "Tomorrow, the whole school will be talking about it! Wait and see!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I thought it was over," she said to herself. "but now It is going on again."

The next day, Tomoyo walked through the halls in their school ignoring all the pointing and murmurings from the students as she passed by. She entered their classroom and went over to her seat. As she drew nearer, Eriol looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning Tomoyo." he greeted warmly.

"Good morning too." she returned.

Then all of a sudden, Eriol's expression changed. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I…" Tomoyo thought of saying yes but she knew that she would be lying to him. "I don't know." she finally said sitting down and trying not to let a tear fall from her eyes. Since that incident about the snake, her life in school have been changed.

"I'm sorry if I'd made your situation worse but you couldn't overcome those fears if you keep it inside." Tomoyo realized that he was right but before she could give back a reply, someone called her attention. 

"Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." Mrs. Shentin said. Tomoyo looked up and saw the teacher waving a paper in her right hand. She stood up and walked towards claiming it.

"Oooh! That must be the letter of expulsion." Even if Tomoyo didn't think, she knew it was Danice Burcham's voice. Upon reaching her seat, she opened the letter and in it was a warning.

Dear Ms. C.O.A.,

We hope you realize how ruddy your play was yesterday. Certain actions will be reported immediately to the headmistress if done again.

We warn you that these kind of acts will surely result for the person in charge to expel you.

With all due respect,

Mr. Henry Scum

(head of the organization of the society of behaviors) 

Tomoyo bit her lips. "Why must this happen?" she asked herself. "Why?" and folded the note. Eriol's expression was still different. It seemed something in secret was waiting to be unfold.

It's now their lunch break and Tomoyo was looking to where Sakura sat. There wasn't the usual "Hey Tomoyo! Are you coming with us?" from her friend. Her feelings became worse knowing that her best friend was no longer at her side. Then she glanced at Eriol who was staring at his wristwatch. Tomoyo realized he was just new here and doesn't know what happened especially in the past. 

Tomoyo didn't eat that time. She stared out of the window hoping the nature's elements would help her. Then Eriol touched her hand. She looked at him and they smiled at each other as if telling that everything would be alright.

It's miraculous how such a small thing as a smile could do a big difference with what people feel.

End of Chapter three! Please drop a review! Thanks! You're all free to ask questions if you misunderstood some points.


	4. The Fairy and the Snake

Thanks for those who reviewed! Here comes chapter four of The Land of Argonia…

The Land of Argonia

Chapter 4: The Fairy and the Snake

Later that afternoon, Eriol took Tomoyo to the waterfall park (sort of, It doesn't seem to appear on the map). It was a very beautiful and tranquilizing place. The bird's song intertwined with the warm flowing scent in the air. The sun's rays added to the charm enclosed within the park. The water in the falls smoothly glided within its range sparkling like stars in the cloudless day and the spirit's presence were alive among all living things which makes it an extraordinary world.

"Did you know this place ever since?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Yes. It once belonged to the age of neverness. However, it refused to disappear with them.

They stood near the falls. Tomoyo stared at the oak tree. Somehow, she didn't understand why he speak so mysteriously. "I lived in Eastmound all my life, yet I never knew this place. 

"It takes a great deal of concentration to enter such worlds," he looked at her and continued. "but that won't be arduous for you." Tomoyo stared at him. Then, Eriol settled his eyes on the rock beside the falls. "Tell me what you see." Tomoyo doesn't understand why he was telling her this but the way he looked, she knew he was determined. Gazing around her, she thought, nothing was wrong. There were the birds chirping on the trees, the glittering butterflies fluttering among the flowers, that fairy playing with the crystal water, the fishes - Tomoyo paused. Did she see what she actually see? Or did her eyes just fooled her with their trick of hallucination? No. There wasn't any doubt about it. The fairy was there sitting on the rock with her feet wet. It was so strange though. The fairy's face look very much homogeneously with those of humans. The only difference is that it's diminutive, about the size of a normal palm of the hand. It has wings that glinted like golden dusts and legs that shone like those of diamonds. Tomoyo walked a few steps forward. The fairy grinned noticing her. Tomoyo smiled back as the fairy flew closer. She glided and stopped a few inches above her head.

"You are most blessed young princess." the fairy said. Tomoyo felt the warmth in her voice. The it bent forward and kissed her on the forehead. "May it protect you from every creature behind the black not know to human eye and keep you away from the shadows of those who resides in the place of misery. From this day forward and until the day of reckoning…" Then her body started to vanish. Slowly, then after a few seconds, only sparks compressed to shape like a sphere were left. No sooner, it flew away, up, up and away to the sky.

"It was beautiful isn't it?' Eriol finally spoke. Tomoyo was surprised by his words. "This happened before. You have seen it." There was a few moments of silence then,

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

"I'm referring to the python djiini." Eriol said on Tomoyo's curious look.

"Python djiini?"

Eriol nodded.

"Oh." Then she stopped. "But," Tomoyo thought. _How? How did he know that? How did he know when that snake materialized out of nowhere?" _she looked away from him. _"It's strange," _she said to herself. _"He's familiar, yet we haven't met each other personally before. It's impossible how he could have known things about me like that."_

"How?" she asked Eriol. 

"It might sound confusing but I'll tell what is true," Their eyes met and once again, Tomoyo was staring at his dark azure eyes. "I've known you for a very long time," he paused. "We once have been together when the world was clear and all land dwellers were united as one."

_"So that's why I feel different whenever I'm with him." _she said to herself. _"We knew each other before. But wait a minute, how is that possible?"_

"I don't understand Eriol." Tomoyo told him.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I couldn't explain everything yet. It has to be in the right time." He moved towards her and Tomoyo finally broke their eye contact. 

"But perhaps, you could tell me what a djiini is." she said softly.

"They are creatures invisible to the mind less seeing but appears before the eyes of those who has the power with the mind and the heart of imagination. No ordinary human could see them. They differ from other magical creatures because they could pass through the dimension separating the two worlds."

Tomoyo placed her hands together. "So I…" she muttered.

"Yes, you posses that power which is mostly unique among those who dwell in this world. But little does I believe that you originally came here."

Tomoyo couldn't take this confusion any longer. She stared down and walked hurriedly towards where she thought would be the exit. Eriol stared after her but didn't followed suit. This burden was too much for him to bear. His expression turned different. Not one of those which he had when he was talking to her. There was a very long silence then,

"I don't want to do this, but I need to…"

Tomoyo walked past their living room and entered her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh. The wind rushed through the wide opened window billowing her long golden brown hair. Falling over her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to remove all the worries and anxieties within her. "_It was very clear," _she thought._ "I remember it well…"_

Then there was Tomoyo standing near the trees watching the program of what seemed like a dance competition. There were the students, teachers and some parents, all who were so eager and excited seeing some of their friends join and perform in the contest. 

Beyond the cherry blossoms, Tomoyo walked closer to get a better view. Her classmates were there, a few friends and persons she didn't know. But what is so outlandish was this person in the middle of the grounds who claimed to be the leader and the star of the dancers - Danice Burcham. It will all seem to be normal if you use the same way of seeing. 

However, one person gave the impression of noticing more than the usual. Tomoyo, without knowing, unleashed her magical powers hidden within. Hearts open and spirits raised, her mind entwined along with the wind creating a bond of communication concealing pure courage and great understanding. It was then when her real vision was awakened. That was the start, when Tomoyo saw the python djiini.

Slithering through the grass, the snake moved along, towards where Danice Burcham stood. Unaware of what was happening (for no ordinary human knows except for one), Danice continued dancing along with her friends. The snake was very close now. Head just inches away from the girl's foot. It circled around her as if ready to strike and constrict decisively. Tomoyo, who could see what was really happening apart from the program, dashed towards the center of the school grounds and to where Danice Burcham was. Curious of the peculiar things going on, the crowd turned their heads to where Tomoyo was. She was running and shouting Danice's name at the same time. 

"Danice! Danice! Stop! There's a snake. Just inches away from your foot. Stop!" hearing her name being called, Danice looked around and she spotted Tomoyo.

"What?" she asked in a confused tone. "Did I win already?"

Tomoyo stared blankly at her. _ Don't be a dope at this point of time. _She thought.

"There's a snake!" she shouted to Danice but after a few seconds of standing still, she got a bit irritated and pulled Danice by the hand away from the slithering snake. Those nearby who have heard, panicked and started running at top speed crying "snake! Snake!". Momentarily, the whole school was trashing up and down, here and there not knowing what to do. Then after such a weary hour, everybody calmed down. The headmistress, a stout old woman with black satin dress and sharp looking face walked forth and recalled the crowd to stop bickering and just listen.

"There," she began. "now thank you for paying attention." Then she gestured her hand beckoning the lead student to come but he was trying o peek through the heads of the people to see whom he thought was the source of the problem. He heard his name being called and when he turned around, saw the headmistress eyeing him.

"What were you doing?" she boomed at him. "I've called you for about a dozen times already!" By these words, he jogged forward and apologized for his impertinence. "Never mind." she said irritably and whispered something in his ear. The student replied back and she nodded in agreement. Turning her head towards the crowd, she put on the microphone back and said with the same and usual tone, "There are rumors about this - snake you said?" she asked the lead student once more.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with esteem.

"And I presume," she continued, "that none was hurt regarding these hearsays. However, based on my search, there was neither snake nor trace of anything suspicious was discovered." she paused and placed her hand under her elbow. "It is. Nevertheless, an unrightfully deed to spread such lies that shook a hurricane barrage across the school that made it tremble so robustly." her voice raised and she moved closed towards the crowd. "A person has told me that this has something to do with a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji." The people quickly reacted. They turned their heads around and gossips and whispers started out again. Some ooohed and aaahed and some - perhaps those who knew her - gasped and placed their hand over their mouth. 

Tomoyo, who was still clutching Danice (now by the sleeves) became aware of what was happening, however, somehow she was confused mostly about what their headmistress said.

"Well," said the headmistress impatiently. "Miss Daidouji, will you please come forth immediately."

Tomoyo knew this was coming the moment she realized something wrong had come up. She asked herself "_why?? I just did what I thought was right."_ still staying calm, she walked towards where their headmistress was excusing herself among the crowds leaving a spellbound Danice to her feet. 

As she passed and made her way through the path blocked by the people, some students began eyeing her saying words that really pierced her heart. She was so drowned in thoughts that she didn't realize she has already come face to face with their headmistress. Tomoyo looked up as their headmistress' marine-deep eagle-like eyes stared back. She felt that her tears were left behind for it was courage that overpowered her that time. She was determined. She knew that she did the right thing because she saw what she saw. Never leaving the fact about the snake, she thought, _"My eyes don't lie with me. What I saw is true and truth will always be there to save and take me out of harm's way." _

As she said these words in the headmistress' office, she somehow felt assuaged for her own for helping her say true words. Her face stayed the same after she told what happened. The headmistress, on the other hand, couldn't start debate with her or even to retort for she felt so sure of herself. Feeling loss for the first time, she let this incident pass insisting the school to forget everything that had happened.

After a few weeks, everything returned to normal even though some students were staying away from her. Tomoyo took no notice of this but just reminded herself, _"It is in the past and will remain forever, in it…"_

Whew! Finally done! This is my longest chapter yet! Hope you guys drop a review for me coz I really sacrificed my time for this that was supposedly meant for reviewing. Our final exams are drawing nearer and nearer but still and all, chapter five is done! All I need is a more fingers for aid in typing. Anyone whose willing to lend? *joke! He,he,he!* Again, please drop a review!


End file.
